Which Flavor?
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote the other night. Sheppard's team is on a normal mission for once and Teyla, John, Rodney and Ronan do what they do as usual. One twist though: John gets a new tooth paste for him and Teyla. It's a Sheyla fic! Please REVIEW!


Title: Which Flavor?

Author: alliefreelancer

Rating: 14A (Just in case.)

Pairing: John/Teyla

Disclaimer: I do not own any concepts, characters and/or rights to Stargate Atlantis or its characters.

Notes: This is just an idea I had and it wouldn't fit in any of my fics too well so I figure I'd write it and let it be a stand alone for now. Maybe I'll add on later but it certainly won't develop into a long running fic like "Dreams". Hope you'll enjoy and please review and let me know what you think.

**Which Flavor?**

Finally! A regular mission to a regular planet. Well at least to John Sheppard this was regular. For once, they had finally gated to a planet completely un-inhabited and without one sign of any Wraith presence.

Each member of his team sat around the small fire they had built, each of them growing tired. They had already set up there tents, and by the looks of it rain was about to come in so it was a good thing.

Rodney gave a loud yawn and stood from where he was sitting. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I think I'll call it night."

Ronan tore his gaze away from the fire and said, "I'll take first watch. I'll wake you when it's your turn." Somehow they had managed to form a routine of watch patterns when they were off-world and it certainly didn't take long. Though everyone knew he would, Ronan said he'd take first watch. But as they all knew, Rodney would be next, then Teyla, and finally John. Though he wasn't a morning person when he didn't have to be, he certainly was one when he wanted to be. Every mission where they would camp out, John took last watch so that he could make everyone _'breakfast'_, and put some coffee on.

"Good-night then." Rodney said as he crawled into the tent that he and Ronan were sharing.

John looked over to Teyla who was looking very tired at the moment, but still kept her eyes open as she watched Rodney leave and then look back to the fire. "We should be getting to sleep to. You ready?" John asked Teyla. For some reason this was another habit that they had developed. John and Teyla had seemed to always share a tent and when one of them was ready to go to bed, they'd wait for the other to come. It was something that an outsider may find strange, but to Colonel Sheppard's team, it was nothing new.

"I believe I am," said Teyla. "I'll grab our stuff," she said as she rose from where she was sitting and quickly opened the tent flap to grab a small bag. As though they had been married for twenty-five years, getting ready together to go to bed was nothing unusual for either of them. John and Teyla strolled off, away from the campsite and over to a small water stream that Rodney had cleared as _'safe'_, earlier.

Teyla threw down the bag and opened it up, grabbing her hair brush and quickly ran it though her hair as John shined the flashlight on her as she did this. When she was finished she put the brush in the bag and pulled out their tooth brushes and tooth paste. "I see you found a new tooth paste," Teyla observed as she spread some of the tooth paste on her own tooth brush then passed it to John.

"Yes I did. Turns out there were some brought back from Earth on the last trip." John said as he finished using the tooth paste and put it back in their bag before beginning to brush his teeth.

Teyla looked at the tooth paste then to John. "It's red." She said questionably.

"It's a cinnamon flavor. Try it." John said then began brushing his teeth, showing Teyla there was nothing wrong with it.

Teyla brushed her teeth and found that she very much enjoyed the tooth paste flavor. Not that she would ever admit that to John.

"Delicious!" John said smiling after he spit the tooth paste out. He turned to Teyla and smiled one of his mile wide smiles for her. "My cinnamony, pearly whites feel so clean!" John said with one of his playful tones.

Teyla spit out her tooth paste and rinsed her tooth brush off and handed it to John to put away. "Are they now?" Teyla said with her own playful tone. "I'll have to see about that's she said, leaning onto John as he was bent over the bag, putting their stuff away. She pulled his head over to the side more as he looked up and kissed him. Not a lot, but enough to leave John wanting more. "I like the vanilla one." Teyla said to John.

"Really now?" John said as he surprised Teyla by reaching his arms around to grab her as he stood. Teyla rested on his back with her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders as John began to walk in the direction of their camp. Teyla took their small bag from John's hands and while keeping her arms wrapped around John's shoulder's to hold on as they walked she opened the bag and dug out a small bottle of her moisturizer she realized she had almost forgot to use. Well it wasn't really just hers. Teyla zipped up the bag and passed it back down to John's hand and she used to pump to get a little out. She quickly rubbed it onto her face where she wanted it, then taking some more out and putting it on her fingers; she rubbed some onto John's face for him as they walked. "Ahh… the fresh feeling of _Aqua Fusions_ is a feeling a feeling I'll never grow tired of!" John remarked as Teyla tried to rub the rest on.

Teyla laughed a little and remarked with sarcasm, "You're such a woman!" She finished rubbing the moisturizer on his face.

"Now I would take that offensively if it weren't for the things that we do at night because you and I both know I'm far from one." John said playfully, and though Teyla couldn't see it whole face she knew he was now wearing one of his sexy grins.

"True. But that is one of the things that I love about you," She said kissing the side of his face.

The reached their small camp and Teyla got down off John's back before they completely reached it. They quickly said good night to Ronan and John instructed Ronan to make sure Rodney knew they were on two hour shifts this time, not their regular hour and a half ones.

John and Teyla crawled into their tents and each of them removed their shoes and vests first. "Should we leave our boots on or off?" Teyla asked.

"Off. I see no reason why not." With that, Teyla and John both removed their shoes and jackets. Teyla took off her pants as well and just left her underwear on while she reached over to grab a more comfortable pair of simple flannel capris. John too removed his pants, leaving just his black tee and black boxers on. Teyla had on a black tee and a dark pair of capris. Though the may sometimes look like it, the pants they wore were far from it.

Teyla crawled into their double sized sleeping bag they had formed by zipping theirs together. And not even before she was settles John crawled in next to her. After he finally got in, and plopped his head up onto his arm and looked at Teyla who was in turn looking at him. He leaned in and kissed her then stopped to smile and say, "So you sure you don't like this cinnamon one?"

"Not at all," She said with a grin, reaching her arm up around his head and pulling it down to hers to kiss him again, contradicting her answer.

John felt her leg rub up against him and he smiled as she kissed him. John ran his hand up and down her side beneath her shirt and began to grow anxious when she began to pull away. "A few more minutes." She said, stating the truth they both knew was true.

Thought their tents were far enough away from the fire, they wanted to wait until Ronan went on his usual walk to scan the perimeter. They ranged from fifteen minutes to a half hour and this was plenty of time for John and Teyla.

John sighed and ran his other hand through Teyla's hair. "You're a terrible woman," John said jokingly.

"Oh you baby!" Teyla teased, and then tugged at John's shirt to take it off. She threw it over to the side. Teyla rested her head on his chest and toyed with the hairs that were on his chest. She lay there listening to his breathing and he ran his finger through her hair softly. The whole time John kept his arm wrapped around Teyla as they both lay there listening to the peaceful silenceness that surrounded them.

The next thing Teyla knew Rodney was shaking her awake. She looked dup and nodded and Rodney left the tent. Teyla sat up and without waking John. Changed quickly and headed outside for her watch.

After what had seemed forever, Teyla rose from where she was sitting by the fire and went back to hers and John's tent. Before she got in the ten though she left her shoes outside. Teyla crawled into the tent and saw John tossing and turning, mumbling something too, as he slept. It was obvious that he was having some sort of nightmare so right away Teyla began to gently shake him awake and whisper his name. "John," she whispered. "It's okay it's me."

Unlike his usual slow stir to reality after he was sleeping, John's eyes flashed open and he jolted up. He took a small breath, calming himself as he looked over and saw Teyla next to him. She threw off hr jacket as she had done earlier and cuddles up to him. "What time is it?" John asked after a while.

"I am unsure, but it is time for your watch. I will come with you though." Teyla said, reaching over for her jacket again, passing John his clothes as she did this.

"No it's okay, just get some sleep." John said, attempting to reassure her he'd be fine.

"No. I want to go with you. Besides I do not believe I could fall asleep alone right now." She said as she began to hop out of the tent. John followed her and they both slipped on their shoes and sat down next to the fire.

"You sure?" John asked. "You could still change your mind." John offered one last time.

"I am positive." Teyla said again affirmatively.

"Alright then. Good morning then beautiful." John said as he opened his arms and legs, gesturing for her to come sit with him.

And Teyla did. She let her body rest up against his chest and she felt his chin fall to rest on top of her head. John wrapped his arms around the front of her and kissed her hair then asked, "So Teyla, what do you like better –cinnamon or vanilla?"

Teyla felt a smile form across his face and she too smiled then turned around to kiss him. "I think I am beginning to like cinnamon."


End file.
